Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 1 \\ 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 1 \\ 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$